1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a system and method for skimming digital audio-video data, and more particularly, to a system and method for independently skimming digital audio and digital video data based on the information content of that audio-video data.
2. Related Application
This application is related to a U.S. patent application entitled "Method and Apparatus for Creating A Searchable Digital Video Library and A System and Method of Using Such a Library" by Wactlar et al., which is the "Wactlar et al. Application", filed concurrently herewith, and which is hereby incorporated by reference. The Wactlar et al. application and the instant application are commonly owned. The Wactlar et al. application is directed to the creation of a video digital library system wherein voice, images, and text are integrated to form an indexed searchable digital audio-video library. The Wactlar et al. application discloses a system for exploring the searchable digital audio-video library. The present invention described herein maybe used in conjunction with the apparatus and methods disclosed in the Wactlar et al. application. However, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the present invention may be utilized with respect to any digital video or audio database.